Casual/dress sport socks or athletic socks are usually constructed without an external pattern thereon other than a rib or other knit stitch pattern so that the socks may be worn with the tops folded over into a cuff and the disparity in appearance between the wrong side out cuff portion and the right side out remaining portion of the sock will not be unacceptably obvious to the casual observer. Normally the casual/dress sport socks are worn by an individual during such exercise activities as aerobics, basketball, racquetball, weightlifting and the like. However, they have also become fashionable to wear with general sports attire and with casual or tennis shoes. Thus, there is a considerable advantage which would be provided by a knitted casual/dress sport sock construction which would have a uniform outside appearance after the top is folded over or rolled down to form a cuff since this would greatly improve the aesthetics of the casual/dress sport sock.
Prior art of interest includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,282 to Hayes (assigned to SportWear Hosiery Mills, Inc.) disclosing a reversible sock which enables patterns to be formed in the leg-covering portion of the sock so that the right side of the pattern will be exposed when a cuff is formed. The patent discloses taking a newly knitted bobby sock in right side out condition and then closing the toe opening with the wrong side of a looping seam on the right side of the foot-covering portion of the sock. Next, the sock is turned wrong side out so that the looping seam on the foot-covering portion of the sock will be right side out. Finally, the leg-covering portion of the sock is folded or triple rolled so that the right side of the leg-covering portion is displayed in the right side out condition while the foot-covering portion is in the wrong side out condition.
The pattern in the foot-covering portion is similar on both the wrong and right side thereof so that the sock as worn with the foot-covering portion in the wrong side out condition is acceptable, particularly since the looping seam has the right side exposed on the outer surface. Thus, the right side of the leg-covering portion of the sport or bobby sock is exposed when folded or triple rolled and the remaining portion of the sock has an acceptable appearance in view of the looping seam in the wrong side out foot-covering portion of the sock being reversed (right side exposed). Summarily, while recognizing the desirability of having the right side of the cuff of a sport sock exposed, the patent essentially provides for wearing the sock wrong side out in order to attempt to give such an appearance.